Watch the World Go By
by chashkieh
Summary: It has been a year since the day he said goodbye. It had been difficult. Even with the constant reminder from Amenadiel that Lucifer did it for the greater good, it didn't make it less painful.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't go." Chloe tearfully begged again.

"Goodbye," Lucifer told her and stepped back, showed his wings. For a second, she was once again awestruck as he held her face once more to say that one word she hated to hear. Chloe leaned into his hand and then wound him into a tight embrace.

She started to beg again in between sobs as she tried to hold onto him for as long as he'd allow. The Detective knew her partner had made up his mind. She knew he had to do this.

"I really wish there was another way," He whispered into her ear as he returned the embrace and then gently pried her arms away.

Chloe hesitantly lets go.

* * *

It has been a year since the day he said goodbye.

It had been difficult. Even with the constant reminder from Amenadiel that Lucifer did it for the greater good, it didn't make it less painful.

Chloe wished... _still_ wishes, she hadn't taken so long to process the whole celestial shenanigans. Kinley wouldn't have been in LA, to begin with, had she just —

_Don't do that, Detective_

She could almost hear him say.

_You're only human after all. If things didn't happen the way they did, who knows if we'll ever get to the point where we both admit we're in love with each other?_

The tears fell again and she's trying so hard not to fall apart completely. Lucifer wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted her to move forward.

_Chop, chop, Detective. Your offspring awaits._

Chloe wipes the tears away and heads for the door when someone suddenly appears in front of her.

She gasps and runs towards the figure, embraced him with all her might. She holds on a little longer for good measure and then wondered why he hadn't moved at all. Is this a dream?

"Lucifer?" The Detective says, and all he did was stare at her.

"I can see why my brother is drawn to you," He speaks for the first time in an accent she isn't accustomed to. And for the first time, she takes notice of his current get-up — a grayish robe or dress maybe — Lucifer would never wear those.

Chloe slowly backs away and as she blinks, Amenadiel appears in front of her while Maze readies her knives, waiting for a good opportunity to strike.

"What are you doing here, Michael?"

Amenadiel asks as the tension arise.

"Just paying a visit to the human who made the Devil assume his throne. You did well, Chloe Decker. Lucifer is where he truly belongs."

Chloe doesn't try to reign her anger, walks past Amenadiel and slaps Michael so hard she thinks she broke her hand in the process.

"He doesn't belong there, you asshole ." She clenches and unclenches her hands as if preparing to strike the bastard again.

Mazikeen could only smirk at the gesture while Amenadiel wouldn't openly admit he enjoyed the whole scene.

"He doesn't deserve it now — Hell, I mean. But he's the only one fit for the role," Michael explains while pretending to nurse the afflicted cheek.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"However, we're working on giving him some reprieve, for other angels to watch the gates."

"What? What are you saying?"

"It is Father's will. Good day."

And he's gone as soon as he came.

"Well, that was unexpected." Amenadiel couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. But if anything, he knew Michael would never disobey orders.

"So,"

"It means Lucifer can come back, dummy. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I had to write this. T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's only a matter of time...Or no time at all." Maze rolls her eyes as the scene unfolds.

Lucifer heaves upon his arrival and wastes not another minute to close the gap between him and his first love.

Chloe meanwhile, still reeling from Michael's visit gets caught off guard by the sudden kiss. She resists at first, thinking this was still the other archangel. No one told her Lucifer and Michael were twins, nor was it mentioned in the bible. She relaxes not a second later when she realizes this is her partner and reciprocates the kiss however short, and she hoped it was enough.

Lucifer never even notice his brother or his former general.

Amenadiel and Maze walk out of the apartment's front door, with the latter purposely closing the door loudly behind to prove a point. The two lovebirds forgot were lost in a world of their own and forgot there were other people in the vicinity.

"Are you okay?" She asks in between breaths, both her hands resting on his face.

Lucifer chuckles at the incredulous inquiry. But he goes and humors her.

"I am now. I don't really understand what the deal was, but it would seem that my Father does care. Not that I care. All I wanted was to come back to you."

Outside of the apartment,

"He must really be thirsty." Maze comments and raises her brow at Amenadiel.

"Huh?"

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll tell Dan to keep Trixie for a few days."

* * *

Meanwhile,

'Wait, wait," She says as she pulls apart, lips almost swollen from the kiss.

"Oh, my apologies, Detective," He replies, as breathless as she is, still not releasing her from his grip.

Their foreheads touch, as they take a moment to breathe each other in.

"You smell like burnt ash," Chloe wrinkles her nose and laughs at the gesture he made where he turned and smelled himself without letting her go.

"A hot bath seems to be in order," This time, he wounds his arms tighter and then kisses her forehead, then finally lets her free.

For some reason, she panics and buries her face into his chest as she hugs his midsection. Like always he returns the favor and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm here, Chloe."

* * *

Back at Amenadiel and Maze, who for some reason, stayed for a few minutes longer...

"Shit." Amenadiel stops in his tracks when he replays the scene in his head. "Chloe really smacked Michael."

"Well, doucheface was asking for it. Would have done worst."

"While your skills are undoubtedly superior Mazikeen, Michael would never allow you to get near him. Now that I think about it, if anything, Chloe was given subtle permission to do so."

* * *

Lucifer continues to watch over his domain, after just incinerating a couple of dozen miscreants who still dare to defy him. In all honesty, he's getting tired of the routine but he couldn't bring himself to think of other ways to cope other than, well, decapitating or incinerating any demon who tries to come near the gates. He had to leave Chloe for this, she's worth it all, so no way in Hell he's going to fail.

Lucifer looks disheveled, his usually groomed beard was all over the place. He looks tired, resigned to his fate whilst trying to regain his hold in Hell. With Dromos and his followers executed, the job to rally the ones who were in league with them became easier, with the more loyal demons snitching them out.

Something in the air changes and he stills himself to feel his surroundings. A celestial, he surmises, but barely gives it any thought.

Michael appears, brown wings outstretched, floating in front of him.

Lucifer rolls his eyes and sighs, wonders what his twin want.

"No quips? You're awfully quiet today, Lucifer."

The Devil shrugs and says "I simply have nothing to say to you, Mikey. I'm here, you've all got what you wanted. What more do you want from me?"

His voice lacked the usual defiant tone and this did not go unnoticed.

"I'm just here to deliver a message." The archangel resumes, wings flapping about to keep him afloat.

"Isn't that Gabby's job?"

"Gabriel is a little preoccupied at the moment. You know, Lucifer, this is the longest conversation we've ever had since the rebellion."

"Indeed. You weren't much of a talker. More like punch-then-punch-some-more kind of guy. I know you hate it here, and so do I, but, the message, if you will."

The devil knows his twin is at a disadvantage if he tries to pick up a fight, yet this message must be of some importance if he had to deliver it himself.

"Obviously, no one can replace you. You are the rightful king of this realm."

"Uh huh," Lucifer responds nonchalantly. "Getting bored now, Mikey"

"What I'm trying to say, is we've figured out something that will allow you to visit Earth for a certain time and not worry about any demons escaping."

Lucifer knits his brows together and tilts his head to the side, unable to believe his ears.

"Right. What's the punchline?"

"We'll take turns watching the gates. Take as long as you need. Be well, brother."

Michael flies away from the throne, leaving Lucifer perplexed.

"Oi! I didn't quite catch that! Tell me again!"

Of course, the leader of God's army thoroughly ignored the Devil and left him alone with his musings. One thing's certain about Michael: he obeys no matter what, right down to the letter. It must be the Almighty's will. Else he wouldn't even set foot — rather, wouldn't appear before him.

Lucifer looks up at the darkened horizon and breathes a sigh. Perhaps his Dad does care.

* * *

Nine months since Lucifer's trip back to Hell...

_It's been raining since you left me_  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood_  
_You see I've always been a fighter_  
_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_  
_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_  
_But baby, that's just me_

_Yeah I, will love you, baby_  
_Always and I'll be there_  
_Forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine_  
_'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_  
_I know when I die you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you, always_

Ella, Maze, and, Linda look at each other, grimacing, and at the same time, feeling sorry for their friend. Chloe would sing this every tribe night after drinking copious amounts of alcohol in an attempt to drown her sorrows.

"You know what, this is ridiculous. Lucifer can't be bothered to call or send a text? An email? I mean, where the hell is he?" Ella asks while sipping her daiquiri.

"Exactly." Maze adds, to Ella's utter confusion.

"What?"

"There's no reception in Hell."

"Haha. Very funny Maze. It's been nine months and still no word. I mean, look at Chloe! She's been moping forever!"

"I can assure you, Lucifer's in the same state as she is," Linda explains. She wishes Ella knew the truth, but it's not her place to tell. Still, the therapist wonders how the forensic scientist would react once she finds out he's not a method actor.

"Why aren't you guys singing?" Chloe interrupts them, almost tripping over Linda if not for Maze.

"I think we're done here, Decker. You're obviously drunk and about to fall on your face."

"I am not! Also, I haven't finished my set yet!" The detective whines as Maze throws her over her shoulders and carries her out like she's weightless.

"Shut up, Decker. You gotta get your shit together. Trixie's coming tomorrow, remember?"

The blonde doesn't answer only for the tribe to find out she's out like a light. The demon had to roll her eyes at the sight. She must remember to kick Lucifer when he comes back — rather if he comes back at all.

* * *

Lucifer doesn't fit in that small tub but he makes do with Chloe massaging his scalp with her shampoo.

"Are you going to leave again?" She finds the courage to ask and hopes the answer would be something favorable.

"Not for the time being. How long has it been for you?"

"One year, two days, eighteen hours."

"Hmm," He hums as the detective continues to rub his scalp "Time runs differently in Hell. For me, it's been over a century or so."

"Oh, Lucifer." She hugs him again and rests her chin on his shoulder.

"There's not a day that I haven't thought of you. But I'd do it again in heartbeat to keep you safe."

The devil squeezes her forearms lightly, as he eases in, relaxing for real after a long time. "Also, I would have loved to ravage you tonight, however, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I stay at your house for the time being?"

"Of course. You're always welcome here. You know that I love you, right?"

"As do I."

* * *

**A/N: Yesssssss. I finally finished this. Hope you like this ending. I know it's weird. ;)**


End file.
